Una noche para recordar
by Seremoon
Summary: Eran las 10:00 am del sábado y en la habitación entraba un pequeño rayo de luz que daba directamente a mi cara e intente abrir los ojos lentamente, sentía una punzada de dolor muy fuerte en la cabeza; parecía que me habían lanzado como cien cruciatus. Regalo de cumpleaños para Martina271299 del Reto Anual La Agenda del Señor Tenebroso del foro "El Mapa del Mortífago".


**_Disclaimer:_** _Harry Potter pertenece a JK Rowling._

 _Este fic participa en el Reto Anual La Agenda del Señor Tenebroso del foro "El Mapa del Mortífago"._

 ** _¡Feliz cumpleaños Martina271299!_**

 ** _NA:_** _Disculpa la demora pero la vida muggle se puso un poco difícil, espero te guste =D_

* * *

 **Una noche para recordar**

* * *

Eran las 10:00 am del sábado y en la habitación entraba un pequeño rayo de luz que daba directamente a mi cara e intente abrir los ojos lentamente, sentía una punzada de dolor muy fuerte en la cabeza; parecía que me habían lanzado como cien cruciatus. Intente moverme pero algo me lo impedía, entre más intentaba más me apretaban y jalaban.

Me di la vuelta lentamente para saber quién o qué era lo que me sujetaba tan firmemente; mi sorpresa fue encontrar a un chico muy apuesto, moreno, cabello negro y con los ojos castaños más hermosos que había visto. Sabía que lo conocía de algún lado, pero no podía recordar de dónde.

Su mirada era dulce, así que termine por recostarme a su lado, sobre su hombro; cerré los ojos y fue ahí cuando recordé, él es Blaise Zabinni una serpiente. Abrí los ojos de inmediato por la sorpresa, tensándome en el momento. Él lo notó.

—No es lo que piensas pequeña—dijo para tranquilizarme acariciando mi cabello.

— ¿Entonces? —pregunté, mirándolo a los ojos.

—Es una larga historia—suspiro y ambos nos quedamos pensativos. En ese momento me llegaron los recuerdos de la noche anterior.

 ** _Flash Back_**

Durante la final de la liga de Quidditch estuvimos haciendo un gran esfuerzo y eso se vio reflejado en el resultado porque, ¡ganamos! Todas estábamos tan contentas que fuimos a un pub a celebrar. Pedimos bocadillos y una botella de wiski de fuego; mientras llegaba nuestro pedido empezamos hablar del partido y de cómo las estrategias que Alice nos había enseñado funcionaron de maravilla.

Todo iba muy bien hasta que llegaron las parejas de las chicas, sentía mucha nostalgia ya que mi relación con Harry no había funcionado; ambos descubrimos que nuestro amor era fraternal, nos veíamos como hermanos. Extrañaba a mi familia, a mis hermanos, suspire recordando a todos y seguí bebiendo mi wiski.

Tan distraída estaba en mis pensamientos, que no note cuando un chico alto, guapo y moreno se acercó a mí, me percate de su presencia cuando paso su mano frente a mis ojos; lo mire con desconfianza, pero cuando me comenzó a halagar nuestras jugadas de diferentes partidos, me dije solo es un fan.

Pasamos un buen rato charlando de todo, me dijo que me conocía desde Hogwarts y que siempre había admirado la forma en como defendía a mis amigos y hermanos. Yo estaba sorprendida por esas palabras; no quiso decirme cual había sido su casa, pero aun así no recordaba haberlo visto, definitivamente no era de mi curso.

Para cambiarme el tema me saco a bailar, la música era buena y pasamos un buen rato así, hasta que me di cuenta que mis compañeras se habían ido. Me decepcione por su comportamiento.

—Lo siento, me tengo que ir Blaise—dije.

— ¡Hey, espera!— gritó —te acompaño a tu hotel—, tomó su abrigo y lo colocó sobre mi espalada.

—Gracias—susurré, tomándolo del brazo.

Salimos del pub, Blaise siguió platicándome sus aventuras cada ocurrencia que tenía que no podía parar de reír. En ese momento me sentí muy sola; sin pensarlo lo tome de la mano y recargue mi cabeza en su hombro. Se sentía tan bien estar a su lado, quería seguir viéndolo y salir con él.

Llegamos al hotel, el cual casualmente era el mismo, así que nos dirigimos a mi habitación. Me hubiera encantado invitarlo a pasar, pero como venía con el equipo compartíamos habitación. Nos despedimos en la puerta, antes de entrar le di un beso pequeño en la comisura de los labios. Se sorprendió pero solo sonrió y acercándose a mis labios me beso.

Fue un beso tierno y lleno de ¿amor?, borre ese pensamiento porque era imposible, nos acabábamos de conocer. Nos separamos por falta de aire y dándome un beso en la mejilla se despidió.

Abrí la puerta de la habitación para entrar pero lo que vi hizo que me enfadara rápidamente y salí de ahí con la cara tan roja como mi cabello. Blaise seguía en el pasillo, al verme pareció entender y me invito a su habitación.

Estaba muy enojada, como era posible que su compañera no tuviera el sentido común de haberle avisado o bloquear la puerta para que nadie entrara. Camino a la habitación del moreno iba despotricando de todo a mi compañera y él solo reía.

—No te burles—dije con tono de advertencia.

—No me burlo, pero es que te ves tan hermosa cuando te enojas— dijo sonriente.

Llegamos a su habitación, era enorme y era la suite nupcial, parecía un departamento. La sala tenía su propio bar y había bocadillos, me ofreció una copa de vino, la acepte para olvidar a mi compañera y su novio en aquella situación tan comprometedora.

Estábamos en un silencio cómodo, de repente Blaise se acercó, toco mis labios con su dedo y esa fue la señal para que nos empezáramos a besar. Poco a poco los besos fueron subiendo de intensidad; nos separamos y tomando mi mano me llevo a la habitación.

La cama era enorme y muy cómoda. En ese momento vi en sus ojos el deseo y la pasión contenida, yo estaba igual. Deje que la pasión y el deseo hicieran todo, quería sentirme amada.

 ** _Fin Flash Back_**

—Fue la mejor noche mi vida—dije con una gran sonrisa en la cara.

—La mía también — le respondió Blaise con una sonrisa.

—Eres de Slytherin ¿verdad?—preguntó

Asombrado porque lo había reconocido se tensó esperando lo peor —Así es, soy una serpiente, leona—contestó serio.

Ginny solo se acomodó más hacia él y sonriendo le di un beso en los labios. —Buenos días— saludó.

—Buenos días— respondió con una sonrisa, relajándose rápidamente. —Tengo algo que decirte, no me interrumpas por favor — pidió.

—Sabes, jamás pensé que podríamos llegar a esto. No me estoy arrepintiendo, no me malinterpretes, es solo que esto ha sido como un sueño y no quiero despertar- dijo viéndola a los ojos.

—Llevo tanto tiempo enamorado de ti, no sabía cómo acercarme. ¿Te gustaría ser mi novia?— preguntó con los ojos como de cachorro al que no le puedes decir no.

Después de escucharlo no pude evitar que los ojos se me llenaran de lágrimas, Blaise me estaba abriendo su corazón. Tarde un poco en contestarle pero reuní todo mi valor gryffindor y le respondí.

—Me gustas Blaise y fue la mejor noche de mi vida— dije sonriendo. —Así que si acepto ser tu novia, pero hay que ir un poco más despacio ¿sí?—.

En ese momento vi la más hermosa sonrisa que Blaise tenia y me enamoro. Era como un niño en navidad cuando abre sus regalos. Era el momento perfecto, una noche para recordar…

* * *

 ** _NA:_** _Hola disculpa la tardanza, pero ahora si aquí está tu regalito._ _ **¡Feliz cumpleaños!**_


End file.
